Promises
by island.dreamer17
Summary: Susan realizes that her lack of belief in Narnia broke a promise that she made to someone very important. Some dialogue based on/from the movie. Between LWW and end of LB. Oneshot
1. Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, Spare Oom, or anything else you recognize. :) Enjoy!**

"Well, I'm off." High King Peter the Magnificent kissed his wife and baby girl and mounted on his horse.

"Take care of him, Susan." Leah hugged her sister-in-law and a dwarf helped her mount on a horse.

"I promise, Leah. For you and Ileana." Susan smiled. "Bye!"

Ileana smiled a toothy grin of two years old and waved from her place in Leah's arms. "Bye-bye!" she called.

Peter waved back. "Bye!"

* * *

"What is it, Lu?" asked Peter.

"Spare Oom," whispered Lucy, staring up at the lamppost. She dismounted her horse and began to go through the trees.

"Lucy!" Susan said, exasperated with her younger sister's antics, dismounted and followed her sister.

The four walked through the trees. "They're coats!" exclaimed Edmund.

They pushed in through the coats, and finally stumbled out of a wardrobe.

Peter sighed. "Guess that means I won't be seeing Leah or Ileana anytime soon."

Lucy sighed, knowing how much that meant to her brother. "I guess not."

* * *

Susan smiled as her aunt, uncle, and young cousins got out of the car. She walked up. "Do you need any help?" she asked. She was given a little girl, about four years old, and looked sort of like Ileana.

Walking into the house, she called, "Peter! I have something for you!"

Peter raced down the stairs. Upon seeing his little cousin in his sister's arms, completely melted and reached for her. Susan gave her over willingly, and Peter walked over to the couch, playing with her.

"Be gentle!" called Helen.

Susan smiled. "He will be. You don't even have to tell him."

Lucy came down and rushed over to Peter. "She looks like Ileana," she whispered in his ear.

Peter nodded. "She even acts like Ileana."

* * *

Peter raced toward the golden gates. They opened and out stepped a beautiful woman. "Leah," Peter breathed, then raced towards his wife, the love of his whole life, in Narnia and in England. Lucy smiled, knowing that there hadn't been anyone else in his love life since that time, because the perfect woman for Peter was someone who was exactly like Leah.

Peter and Leah kissed in a way that was perfectly natural for two who had been apart for so long. Then, an older girl with flowing blond/brown hair stepped forward. "Father," she said.

Peter pulled away. "Ileana," he breathed, then burst forward and hugged his daughter. "Ileana!"

Behind them, a tall mouse with a rapier in his sheath and a feather in his hat, stepped forward. "In the name of Aslan, welcome."

Peter looked up towards the heavens, where he now was. This was home. The perfect place, where everyone he loved was together and would never leave.

* * *

Susan walked among the graves of her friends and her family. After much convincing, she had convinced Jill and Eustace's parents that all seven of them should be buried next to each other. She had been nitpicky about the graves, and everyone said that although some of the engravings weren't exactly true, they seemed to fit in an odd way.

Edmund Percy Pevensie  
King Edmund the Just  
Went to Aslan's Country January 4, 1949

Lucy Elaine Pevensie  
Queen Lucy the Valiant  
Went to Aslan's Country January 4, 1949

Eustace Clarence Scrubb  
Lord Eustace the Loyal  
Went to Aslan's Country January 4, 1949

Jill Elizabeth Pole  
Lady Jill the Faithful  
Went to Aslan's Country January 4, 1949

Professor Digory Adam Kirke  
Lord Digory the Courageous  
Went to Aslan's Country January 4, 1949

Polly Sarah Plummer  
Lady Polly the Joyful  
Went to Aslan's Country January 4, 1949

Peter Adam Pevensie  
High King Peter the Magnificent  
Husband, Father, Boy  
Went to Aslan's Country January 4, 1949

Susan stared. She had only put Aslan's Country because she knew her siblings and the others faithfully believed in their childhood game of Narnia.

With her Uncle Harold driving them (Susan and Aunt Alberta) to Cambridge, another car hit them and Susan saw the world go black. When she woke up, she thought she saw someone she knew very well. "Lucy!" she exclaimed.

Lucy smiled. "Hello Susan."

Susan sat up. "Where are you? I can't see you in this dark stable." She heard Lucy gasp.

"Susan, you are in the prison of your own mind," a deep voice that echoed through her head said. "You are so afraid of being taken in that you cannot be taken out. Once you believe, all will be clear." The voice rang in her ears.

"Lucy," she reached out in the darkness.

The dark stable started to fade before her. "Lucy, Edmund, Peter. . . .Eustace . . ."

"Susan!" Harold snapped his fingers in front of the motionless figure. Susan opened her eyes.

"Hello," she said, blinking her eyes. "Lucy?"

"No," said Alberta, leaning over her, "Lucy's dead."

Susan sat up. Narnia, the dark stable—it must all have been a dream.

But that night, when Susan went to bed—in the hospital—she dreamed again of the dark stable, the deep voice, echoing through her head, and the voice of her younger sister, and even, Susan thought, the voice of Leah. The voice of the woman she had made a promise to so long ago. And that's when Susan fought her mind. She fought to believe, because she had broken the promise by not believing—she had not cared less when Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Jill, Eustace, Professor Kirke, and Aunt Polly were trying to find a way into Narnia, and that had caused their deaths. Susan felt so ashamed.

"Help me, Aslan," she whispered. "Help me, Aslan." Susan closed her eyes and lay back on the pillows. When she woke up again, she saw the wonderful face of her dear Lion, the wonderful Aslan.

"Hello, Susan," he said, his deep voice echoing within the depths of her mind. She realized that he had been the voice she heard in her dreams and in her thoughts, and this time she saw Narnia. Narnia of the heathery fields and the downy plains, the Narnia she remembered. But the colors were more vibrant, and she had never seen colors like that before.

"Susan!" Lucy ran up to her older sister. Susan noticed she looked like her older self, the self she was when she was Queen Lucy the Gentle in the Golden Age.

"Hello Susan." Leah stepped forward.

"I'm sorry." Susan said.

Peter came forward, his arm around another girl. "Hello Susan," he said. Susan smiled.

"Enjoying this?" she asked.

Peter nodded. "With all my heart."

Susan looked around. "Aren't you afraid of going back?" she asked, forgetting that they were dead in the train crash.

Everyone shook their heads. "You haven't guessed?" asked Peter. Susan shook her head.

Leah stooped down and looked Susan straight in the eye. "Susan, how much time had passed when you came back to Narnia to help King Caspian?"

Susan thought for a moment. "About a thousand years."

Leah again looked her sister-in-law square in the eye. "So what would that make me?"

Susan breathed. "You would be dead by then."

Leah nodded. "Keep going."

Susan looked around. "You're all dead. So that makes me . . ."

Leah tried to stand up. "Peter," she said. Peter grasped her arm and pulled her up, where she fell into his arms and he hugged her.

Peter stooped down to his sister's level, as Susan was still sitting. "Yes, Susan, my dear sister, you are now, as we call it in the Shadowlands, dead."

Susan smiled. "I believe."

Peter grinned back at her, one arm around his wife's shoulders and another arm around an older girl's shoulders. "Guess who?" he asked.

Susan studied the other girl for about a minute, then grinned triumphantly. "Ileana!" she cried, standing up and hugging her niece.

Lucy came up to Peter, carrying a baby girl. "Here you go," she said.

Peter smiled. "Susan, I'd like to introduce you to my second daughter: Jessilyn **(a combination of sorts of Jocelyn and Jessica)** Susan Pevensie."

Edmund came up, carrying a baby boy and handing him over to Leah. "Here you go," he said.

Leah smiled at Susan. "And this is Tirian Peter Pevensie."

Susan smiled, and knew that her life, the life of belief in a whole new world, was just beginning.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Review!!**


	2. Very Important AN

So I'm going to be putting up new chapters of my stories every week now

**So I'm going to be putting up new chapters of my stories every week now. **_**Wildcat Twins**_** has an epilogue that will hopefully be posted by the end of next week, as well as a closing summer oneshot for **_**The Best Vacation Ever**_**. **_**Intruder Alert**_**'s new chapter will be posted later. A schedule will be posted on my profile of what's being updated when. When school starts (Monday after Labor Day), it will be 2 weeks per chapter b/c of my workload (ugh). You have the right to PM me or send reviews telling me that I need to update if chapters aren't up by their due date. Here's the schedule so far: **

**Sunday, August 3: epilogue of **_**Wildcat Twins**_** and **_**The Best Water Fight Ever**_**. **

**Sunday, August 10: I think I'm going to be on vacation so don't expect anything. If I happen to be back a new chapter of **_**Intruder Alert**_** will be posted. **

**Sunday, August 17: new Narnian oneshot, and a new chapter of **_**Intruder Alert**_**. If **_**Wildcat Twins**_** makes it to 20 reviews by now I will post the first chapter if **_**High School Musical: Revised**_**. **

**Sunday, August 24: new chapter of **_**Intruder Alert**_**. If **_**Intruder Alert**_** makes it to 20 reviews by now I will post the first chapter of either **_**The Gift**_** or **_**In Your Wildest Dreams**_** (I haven't decided yet). **

**After that, it kind of depends on what will be updated. The schedule will be updated weekly (I hope!). **

**So, I repeat, you readers have permission to tell me to update my stories, ****but**** only if I haven't posted the scheduled chapter(s) by their scheduled date. A schedule will be on my profile that will tell you what story will be updated that week. This is to help me update my stories (since I'm not doing a very good job right now) and to motivate me (LOL). ******

**narnia.and.the.north**


End file.
